Quince
"Those in power fear faith that is lived and not merely acknowledged." Quince Akhtar is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Izminiz. An unwilling emigrant from the culturally dynamic island of Rosumna, he discovered the nascent faith of Cervus in his adoptive continent of Arn. The Cervid faith is largely unacceptable to the Church of Arn that dominates the continent and entwines itself around nearly every political structure. Quince's interests lie in logistics and defining the nature of the rather unorganized Cervid belief system, and of the elusive god itself. He does, however, find immense satisfaction in claiming hearts for the faith. Quince eventually found himself managing a collection of scripture and overseeing a Cervid holy festival in a small town in the center of Arn. There he was approached by an eager cleric named Pododo who claimed to be blessed by prophetic dreams about a disastrous future event. Curious as to whether these dreams were sent by Cervus itself and determining that Pododo's dream pointed them towards Poleminster, the seat of the Arnish faith, Quince agreed to accompany Pododo to the east. Their company grew to include the lethargic at-least-half-centaur Kirgen, firebrand officer of the law Aergul, and the self-described dashing nobleman Florian Rotini-Alfonse d'Amiable. Quince had barely graduated past tolerating Florian's last name when a run-in with a group of Arnish devout tax collectors interrupted their party on the route to Poleminster. Quince's refusal to conceal the pendant identifying him as a believer of Cervus resulted in conflict and slaughter of all the Arnish devout. While his companions have managed to persuade him against outwardly antagonistic advances against the Arnish church since then, he knows that the possibility of a holy war is very real. Appearance An olive-skinned Pech hailing from the Rosumnan deserts, Quince is taller than average for his race. That is to say, he is barely more than half the height of most other people. When prudent, he outwardly displays a vibrant vermilion pendant identifying him as a believer of Cervus. His companions believe he tends to underestimate when such prudence is necessary. A Cleric, he wears plate armor interspersed with red and black leather, and a tight-fitting headwrap commonly worn by Pech from his homeland. Personality Quince is not easily convinced, though he prefers to externally accept differing opinions to facilitate party cohesion. In Sundry's absence of Arnish persecution, he is not particularly belligerent and even quite agreeable. He quickly accepts that the motives he possessed in his world are not applicable to Sundry, and attempts to discover the quickest way to return. Quince is interested in the nature of dreams given his experiences with Pododo, and finds the relationships of the Sundrian pantheon fascinating. Further insights into his personality may be gleaned from his opinion on fellow party members before being summoned to Sundry: *Pododo: Difficult at this time to determine whether our interpretations of his dreams are leading to self-fulfilling prophecies. Remains to be seen whether he is a forecaster or fluke. Regardless, his devotion is admirable, and his visions, at the very least, are intriguing. *Florian: Idealistic moral conviction without an institutional anchor. Compensates for lack of faith with a conflicting sense of blind altruism. Considers poultry a higher lifeform than myself. Will probably kill us all trying to talk his way out of an unfortunate situation. It would be amusing if it wasn’t so sad. *Kirgen: Bothered with some sort of esteem issue. Not previously devoted to any sort of tribal or otherwise god. I cannot claim to understand the mental afflictions of centaurs. As long as he is throwing me at enemies and not into the ground, our relationship is acceptably neutral. *Aergul: Seems to only be interested in Kirgen and the completion of his initial mission, though fortunately easy-going and (for now) pliable to our goals. Allegiance would be a practical and symbolic advantage to our faith. Think of some way to catalyze this for maximum benefit - we cannot lose him to Arn. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle X 'X– ' ---- Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode X's EX Mode is ' ' X's EX Burst is ' ' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Sicut Cervus *''World Map Theme: Kereshmeh; Reng-e Shalakhu *''Dungeon Theme: First Confluence *''Normal Battle: Oblivia *''Boss Battle: God-Shattering Star *''Event - The Church Key (with Nelo): Sicut Cervus - Harp Duo Rival Battle *''Vs April: Mombasa'' *''Vs Keruziel: La Jeune Fille en Feu'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters